Running
by Superman8
Summary: yup...


**Wizard of Ox**

Chapter One

The beginning

"Come on my little angle. Since Blair isn't behaving herself we are going to need to give her away," Papa was arguing with me, " And Lady Medusa, is going to be here to pick her up tomorrow evening."

"But Papa I love Blair and it isn't her fault shes the way she is," A huge perv is what I mean by that, but of course Papa doesn't think so.

" No matter what you say we are giving her to Lady Medusa," Papa backfires.

" You just think that she's a bad influence on me!" I yell back, " And if she's going so am I."

" Well then I guess that you are aren't going to live here for very long anymore are you," My Papa's new wife says to me. I always thought that she didn't like me and this just proves it," But I were you I would just let the cat get taken away and stay here with Papa and I."

That smile i just want to punch off her face. I want to yell at her but instead I just turn around like the good girl I am and take Blair to my room.

"Myy dddarling MMMaaaakkkkaaaa don'ttt lleave," Papa says in a weird high pitch voice while sobbing, " Pppapa lovveeesss yyyooouuu don'ttt llleeavvee." And now his face has snot and tears running down it.

" Spirit, Honey, it's okay Maka won't leave," purred in his ear, " Maka wouldn't leave are family. After all where would she go?"

" That's the Ppproblleem. She has nowhere to go. Sshe'd be homeless!" That's when the waterworks came on at full speed, " Iii don't my Angle to be homelless."

" No, no, Spirit Honey, we won't let her leave. Okay? I know that she loves you to much to leave you here." is trying to confense Papa when the door opens, " See here she comes to tell you that she isn't going to leave are family."

" Papa can you please Shut up I'm trying to read my book," Gosh why does he cry over everything I choose to do? I'm old enough that he doesn't need to make decisions for me anymore," Just try to calm down Papa please for me."

" Okay, Angle, I will try, but Papa loves his Maka and doesn't want her to become hopless. Please just let us give Blair away. Don't choose to go with her."

" I'm going to bed Papa. And I think at that you should to. Okay? Goodnight." I turned around to walk out of the living room to my room when I hear footsteps coming closer to me. I'm to late to try to run when I relize that Papa is holding on to my leg.

" Angle, please ,Maka, don't leave. Please please please don't leave me my Little Angle," More tears.

"Papa let me keep Blair and everything will go back to normal," Maybe I should tell him that I will stay just so that he will shut up, " Fine, Papa, I won't leave if you give Blair away. Now let go and let me go to bed."

" No, Angle, your not really tired. You just want to get away from me."

" I'll give you one last time to let go."

" No, Maka, Please Papa just wants to spen.."

"MMMMAAAAAKKKKKAAAA CHHOOPP!" And once Papa's grip on her leg gave away I ran away. To safety. In my room, but this didn't last long.

" Maka Please open the door , Maka, Maka please." Papa was yelling and banging on the door. Please let come and get him," Maka, Papa wants to spend time with his Angle. Please let me come in.. Ouch.. Why did you do that .

Night came and went. after a long day of begging Blair was still getting sent to Lady Medusa's. To soon in the day there was a knock at the door.

" Knock, Knock. I'm here to get that thing called a cat," Lady Medusa stood outside the door with who I think is Crona. Who I think is her daughter. Maybe?

" Did you hear me Maka? I said how about you answer the door." asked me, " That might make it easier for you."

" Yeah sure," No of course not why would I open the door for her? But of course I opened the door for Lady Medusa and Crona, " Come in, and please take off your shoes."

" Maka no don't tell are guests what to do! Kids these days. Right?" said, " Sorry about her but she doesn't want to give Blair away."

" Hey Medusa here is the cat where are you going to put it?"

" Blair's not an it. Blair's a she, please Lady Medusa why do you need to take her away from me. I love her so much. Can I please keep her she didn't do anything to you," I pleaded

" Nope to bad. Crona did you bring in the basket for the cat"

" Yes Lady Medusa I did. Do you want it now? Or do you want me to put the cat in the basket for you?"

" Well since you offered you can put it in the basket. Thanks for doing buisness with me. Now sometime you guys need to invite me over to do something okay? But for now I have to go to my 7:00 meeting." So she turned at the last word and walked away without saying anything else. I couldn't stand not having Blair so I took off and ran after the car like a madman.

" Give me back my cat, I need her back," I yelled as I caught up with the car. I was hitting the windows yelling at her,and right as i hit the window the last time Crona opened the window and Blair jumped into my arms, " Thanks. Even if you didn't mean to give me her."


End file.
